


One day

by Muggymigs



Series: Trash work [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Angst Week, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs
Summary: Hinata is dying because of a lung disease and before his last surgery (he has a 25% chance of survival) he writes a letter to Kageyama expressing his feelings. Now that the summary is out of the way get ready for angst and don't judge me.... :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Trash work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090910
Kudos: 5





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing so much angst like everyday all I do is write angst stories about haikyuu..... I need therapy

Dear Kageyama,

  
  


What can I do when your so messily dressed

I used to stare at you across the room

And you wouldn't notice that I was blue

You would be blushing

And I would want you in my arms

But as I trail your eyes

It's not me you would be looking at

Its Yachi

Her with her bright blonde hair

And beautiful brown eyes

Looking as good as ever

However she could never compare to you

You would smile the brightest when she spoke

And you would only furrow your brow when you would look at me

I know I’ll never be enough

So I waited

Watched

And smiled alone

As I got to see you fall in love

With another

Who I know will never be me

But I still hoped for a day

...

A day where you don’t furrow your brow

Or get angry at the littlest thing

A day where I can finally find the courage

To tell you what I think

And when that day comes along

I know we will never be friends again

So I waited till the end of my life

To confess how happy your smile makes me

And how since the first time I spotted you on the court

I was never the same again

I know you're probably reading this

You probably think my feelings are disgusting

But in that small chance 

Very small chance, that you see me in the same light

I hope you'll send me a letter back

Before the end of my life……

  
  
  


From yours, _(hopefully)_

Shoyo Hinata


End file.
